Talk:Defiant Was Xinrae
Need to be noted here to be checked later: From the sound of the description, this skill causes all spell used on you to fail, friend and foe. :Can someone tell me, what is the difference between the describtion of the spell and the sentence "while you hold Defiant Was Xinrae all enemy spells against you take longer to recharge"? Is this just the ritualist version of spellbreaker, or is there more to this? --Xeeron 04:57, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah. what does they mean by "The caster" ?? something is wrong here. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:19, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::The way the description is written it makes it sound like it blocks spells from one foe. This is obviously worded completely wrong and someone will have to test to see exactly what it does. "The caster" could even mean the ritualist who casted it! --MasterPatricko 05:33, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :::I think it is safe to say that this is just poorly worded and that it causes all enemy spells used against you to have a longer recharge. "While you hold her ashes, enemy Spells that the caster (caster of enemy spells) and the caster's allies (allies of the enemy who was casting spell, seems completely redundant) use against you are disabled for an additional 5...17 seconds." So as I read it, this means it serves as a minor version of Diversion, applied to all enemy spells used against you. As for the difference between this spell and Spellbreaker, Spellbreaker doesn't allow spells to be cast, while this spell does... nowhere does it say it interrupts spells used against you, just lengthens the cooldown. Still needs to be confirmed though. --Chronocide 01:50, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::::That means it should be worded something like: "While you hold her ashes, spells used against you by enemies are disabled for (an additional) 5...17 seconds." That makes sense. Anyone got the cap to confirm? --MasterPatricko 17:23, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Has anyone gotten around to testing this in scrimmage yet? -- Gordon Ecker 20:06, 13 November 2006 (CST) I have been completely unable to capture this skill- both the bosses listed have Soul Twisting instead. Has anyone been able to actually capture this? --Willow :Are you sure both do? The page notes the boss in Raisu has it during the mission but not in the explorable. I captured it from the Tahnnakai boss, but that was weeks ago. --68.142.14.60 15:11, 5 July 2006 (CDT) :I agree with 68.142, except I captured it at the Temple five minutes ago. -- Dashface 06:34, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::In case anyone is still confused as to what this skill does, it disables spells used against you on both the caster's bar, but also all other enemy's bars. It's a skill made to punish redundant offensive caster builds, generally spikers. To elaborate: Let's say you're facing a Blood Spike team. When one necro uses Vampiric Gaze on a Defiant was Xinrae carrier, Vampiric Gaze is disabled for up to 21 seconds on ALL enemy skill bars. Even with the cost reduction, though, it's crap. You just end up not being a high priority target, and without energy management, there's not a lot you can do to create good field presence to MAKE you one. Xinrae's Weapon has a lot more potential, for all that it costs 25. Merengue 02:54, 30 September 2006 (CDT) This is still quite good in PvE on ritualist secondary. Going in first and taking all the spells. For instance, Afflicted Elementalists love to spike the crap out of my assassin with mind burn. With someone on my team with this we only take 1 mind burn. And 1 flame arrows too. :) --Spura 08:09, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :I feel that would make a good note on the article page. That effect was not at all clear to me after reading only the skill description. --Xeeron 08:27, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Does this work if you get hit with an AoE but weren't the primary target? This could be a decent counter to SF builds if so (only one cast just means you get burned for a while, no big deal), though it seems like there are better ways to do that. Just a thought. :No, because the spell hasn't targeted or cast on you, you just happen to be in the way, Xinrae will not trigger then. Removing Diversion Did you mean to do that, Sarah? I think it's very related. There are very FEW skills that disable skills for extra time on USE (not interrupt). --Karlos 17:47, 5 September 2006 (CDT) Outdated Note Shoudln't the note be updated. It says MUST be capped from Raisu Palace Mission. This is not true anymore. Range? If you used this in AB, how long range would it disable stuff in? Dumazz 11:29, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :yea i thought of this too, does it affect party members, or will it affect every single person in the battle using that skill. could be devastating and incredibly annyoing for searing flamers or basically any nuke 68.226.80.7 17:33, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::I would bet that it only disables their party members' '' skills. 12:07, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::I'm pretty sure it works on all 3 parties in AB, since they are ALLIED to you, and the skill description explicitly says target's allies. X Deity X 20:30, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Lock the page? I think this page should be locked due to the number of edits to add Defiant Ancient Sseer's ...(explorable) location. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Defiant_Was_Xinrae&diff=959956&oldid=934003 http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Defiant_Was_Xinrae&diff=934002&oldid=917471 http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Defiant_Was_Xinrae&diff=904496&oldid=873084 http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Defiant_Was_Xinrae&diff=864059&oldid=816041 http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Defiant_Was_Xinrae&diff=744948&oldid=744923 etc. Everyone (myself included) wants to change that as soon as they see it's "forgotten". I've added a note, but someone's going to delete the note eventually. (I'd bet on it.) Unless the acquisition section is locked, this will probably keep happening. (Can probably make the acquisition section an included template and lock that so that the whole page isn't locked.) --Tometheus 18:38, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :Hah! That bet didn't take long to collect on... Someone's already deletedthe note and just put the word 'only' in. That won't stop people from editing it! --Tometheus 18:40, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::Nice idea with the comment in the text. --Tometheus 18:42, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks. That usually (*fingers crossed*) prevents people from re-adding stuff they shouldn't. Also, a situation like this is probably not cause for protection since the edits are good faith and clearly not vandalism. BigAstro 18:45, 17 August 2007 (CDT) GW:EN Info? This skill is listed as GW:EN elite skill in Wiki. Can anyone please add the name/location of the boass who has this skill? :I added the location of the GW:EN boss, but i'm not sure wether he only spawns during Tekks's War.Gaia Iberia 12:21, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Stopping spell based spikes? Let me get this straight, if a spell based spike were to happen, only the first spell cast on someone with this item would work, whereas the other spells would be basically inturrupted right? -Hesus : I believe so. Though this is an iffy tactic, and if you 'really''' wanted to do it, you'd use Xinrae's Weapon so it can target other people. --Shadowcrest 01:48, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :: Could this skill be used for running as a similar anti-air spike tool? I've been running around in GW:EN and those monkeys spike the crap out of me with chain lightning Math Person 02:05, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Did anyone else notice That when this skill had the exhaustion added to it, the energy cost and recharge time were reduced. After they removed the exhaustion, they didn't revert them. --Macros 13:55, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :And we care? Its still not often used. Although it's ice against certain types of enemies (Gragh, Wind Riders >:( ) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:41, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Anyone else notice that this page is outdated? It no longer affects more than one foe... if someone would update the page im new to guildwiki new buff This shall be godmode in GVG/TA/HOH, if your guild wins a tournament from this skill pay me a royalty fee of 1/5 prize money thx u --Xaerth 01:12, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : i like.... but health steal from nearby foes with your ~70 amor ( assuming you buff your armor from 60 squish) means the health gain is gonna vanish pretty quick Roland Cyerni 01:15, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::I call using this as a HA team build.-- 02:37, 8 August 2008 (UTC) LOL, already nerfed from the patch notes? :( --Xaerth 05:31, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :It's still fine for the 300hp spirit bonder :) --MLegion 10:42, 8 August 2008 (UTC) does the reduction occur before or after prot spirit. if its before then this would make nice tank.-- 18:30, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :It would have no effect either way --MLegion 21:43, 8 August 2008 (UTC) So i like how it's patch wasn't in the update...-- 04:56, 10 August 2008 (UTC) I liked the previous version so much :( Oh well, this aint too bad either, but I can't really think of anything really usefull tho.. 00:02, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I'm thinking the last patch made this skill prety useless. Any non gimicky build will have a good healthpool (400-600) and it's prety rare to lose over 20% health from that. Therefore I think that part of this skill is baed. The life steal part may be good, but a lousy Unholy Feast is better in most ways. There are better skills for spiking/pressuring opponents and for self preservation and "healing" I think a skill like Generous Was Trungrai does a better job. Granted, this skill does all that, which may be elite worthy because of its bar compression. So unless I'm missing something - which is very likely since this skill was slightly nerfed already - I think this skill needs a small buff. 00:24, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Since item bundles have many different effects on the player (energy regeneration, energy pool, energy cost, maximum health, condition expiration) I think this item spell should give the player a health regeneration boost, possibly "Hold Xinrae's Ashes for 15...51 seconds. While you hold her ashes, you recieve 1...4 health regeneration. When you drop her ashes, you steal 41 health from all nearby foes." A non-removal health regeneration could cause restoration healers to worry slightly less about themselves and heal team mates who need healed more readily. Griffith4100 03:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC)Griffith4100 Has the skill disable been nerfed? It appears so, but it's not clear. If so, it's eliminated one of the few real uses of this spell, which was against the snowmen in the Hundar quest -- since all they do is snowballs, it cut their damage back substantially. In HM, since it's a good farming quest for both candy canes and for Dwarven Rep, it was highly functional. Can't imagine any other use for it with or without that element of utility. Nuts. 18:08, 18 December 2008 (UTC)Obloodyhell :Timely conclusion. However, DwX is not nerfed; merely overhauled. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:32, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Defiant Ancient Sseer What does that note have to do with the elite? That note should be (and is) on the boss page. 02:48, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :I think that since it directly pertains to skill capture and it's an unusual case, it's noteworthy enough to stay on the page. --Shadowcrest 02:59, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Worthless you can only use it with soa and sh, or stoneflesh aura, but you cant use a 20% longer enchantment so its impossible to use them unless you bring glyph of swiftness, but your more likely to need glyph of conc with stoneflesh, and so on. DwX wouldve been useful if they're were any skills the reduced damage that werent enchantments but there isnt--Relyk 02:02, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I guess could be useful for rit healers who delve into many attributes thus they need more superior runes to make them more effective, lets say 2 or 3. Then this skill could reduce more damage...and stealing 50 health from foes around you every 20 seconds could be a great way of healing yourself especially if you have low health so the AI prefers you. Also with 5 energy cost, 1 second cast and 60 second duration it is very maintainable. Master Stalfos 16:57, 27 June 2009 (UTC)